


J2: baby i confess, i was not expecting this; (i have been waiting for someone like you)

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23





	J2: baby i confess, i was not expecting this; (i have been waiting for someone like you)

"Like me?" Jared asks.

"Like you," Jensen confirms.

Jensen takes a step closer and Jared takes a step back. He searches Jensen's face for some sign that this is all just the biggest joke, braces himself for the punchline.

"But ..." Jared begins.

"But what?" Jensen asks and Jared can see he's thinking about coming closer again, but he catches himself at the last second and stays still.

"You don't even like guys," he finishes softly.

"So what? I like you," Jensen answers, voice also dropping low. "Look, if you don't feel the same, that's cool. I just ... wanted you to know. You can tell me if you rather want to forget about the whole thing and that I should go away and I will."

"I do," Jared stammers out.

"You do?" Jensen asks dejectedly, pain flashing naked in his eyes. He turns away.

"No, no, don't go!" Jared jumps forward, grabs Jensen's arm. "Feel the same, I mean."

"Yeah?" Jensen asks with a grin.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for someone like you too," Jared says, pulling Jensen even closer.  



End file.
